On The Other Hand
by Maiko-chan
Summary: A strange Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon/InuYasha crossover. All main pairings are shoujoai(girllove). The Sailor Senshi and the InuYasha crew get transported to the DBZ world! 1 Chapter Up!


Author: This is going to be a strange Crossover between Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon/InuYasha. The Senshi, And a couple of the characters from InuYasha wind up in the Dragonball Z timeline, and have to work together to collect the dragonballs, so they can all go back to their times. This is shoujo-ai, for anyone who doesn't know. Rei/Usagi, Sango/Kagome, Videl/Eighteen, Bulma/ChiChi, Bra/Pan, etc. Also, Everyone lives in Capsule Corp in this story. Well, Let the fun begin!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha curses as Naraku teleports out of the way of another slash of Tetsusaiga. The enemy hanyou smirks, just in time to be hit by Sango from the side. He turns around, now facing her, and looks at the blade, now burried in his side. Sango smirks, and jerks it out. Naraku teleports again, reappearing in front of Inuyasha, holding his side also. "Kukukuku" he laughs "I'll still win" Kagome runs towards Sango, and Miroku gasps from behind his hiding place behind the rock. Shippou sits on his lap. What now?  
Suddenly, a swirling hole appears in the sky, sucking in everyone in the area, except Naraku, Miroku and Shippou. Naraku, not knowing that Miroku and Shippou are there, leaves, thinking victoriously, "I'm finally rid of Inuyasha and Sango". Miroku and Shippou stare at the sky in horror.  
"Kagome!" Shippou cals, but it's no use. They're gone.  
-  
"Are we done studying?" Usagi asks, and Rei looks down at her book.  
"No, We haven't even studied yet." she responds, and Usagi sighs.  
"It's so boring here." she whines. Ami looks over to her.  
"Don't worry. Once Rei, Mako and you are finished proparing, We'll leave. Do you want to fail another test, Usagi?" she asks. Usagi nods negetivly, "Then stop complaining." Makoto adds for the genius.  
"Woah, What's that?" Minako asks, pointing up towards the ceiling, a blank expression on her face.  
"It....looks almost like a black hole" Ami replies, as they all began being sucked upwards. Rei tries hanging onto the table, but is pulled up anyway.  
"What's happening?!" Ami asks.  
"Are we going somewhere?" Mina questions.  
"Yes, We're definitly going somewhere! I don't know where we're going, or how we're going to go there, But we're definitly going SOMEWHERE!" Rei responds, latching onto Usa's wrist.  
"AAAHHHHG"  
-  
"W-Where are we?" Kagome asks, standing up. She, Inuyasha and Sango look around at the floating cars on or above, the streets.  
"Is this your time, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.  
"No." she replies, simply. "If this is my time, Why are cars floating ABOVE the streets?!" she asks, and Sango blinks.  
"Who are you?" Usagi asks, looking at Sango. Sango backs up a step, and narrows her eyes at the girl bent over, looking up at her curiously.  
"Where are we?" the blonde asks.  
"Wha-?" Kagome wonders, "Your lost too?"  
"Uh-huh." Usagi responds. Kagome walks over.  
"Where....you sucked into a giant portal in the sky?"  
"Ye~~~ah"  
"And you were brought here?"  
"Ye~~~ah"  
"Cool" Kagome hugs Usagi, and Usagi smiles, and hugs back. Inuyasha and Sango look at each other, blink, and look back at Kagome and Usagi.  
"Usagi!" Rei calls, walking up to her friend. "Uh, Do you have to make friends, even in other dimensions?" she asks. Usagi releases Kagome instantly, and latches onto Rei, rubbing her cheek against the ravenhaired girls.  
"Reeeeeiiiiii" Usagi smiles, "Where were you?"  
"uhhh"  
"This is weird" Sango states, putting a hand to her head. Rei nods.  
"Who are you?" Rei asks.  
"I'm Sango, This is Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango sighs, "And apparently, You got lost just like we did."  
"Oh" Rei's only answer. Makoto, Minako and Ami suddenly appear behind Rei and Usagi.  
"Hii!" Minako shouts, causing Rei to jerk, and tighten her grip on Usagi.  
"Don't do that again" Inuyasha says, and Minako lowers her head, taking a step back.  
"Duuuuuhhhhh" Mamoru says, stupidly. Usagi turns to him, and looks suspicious.  
"How'dyougethereMamo?" she asks all at once.  
"........I followed you all" he responds.  
"Through a black hole?" Rei questions.  
"uuuuuhhhh"  
"Never mind, Don't even bother" Rei sighs.  
"I've never seen you around here before" comes a voice. They all turn around to see a guy with black her, shaped like a rooster's.  
"What? Who are you?" Usagi asks. Rei slaps her hand.  
"Ssh"  
"Can you tell us, Just WHERE we are?" Rei asks. Goku looks thoughtful for a minute.  
"Oh yeah! I remember now" Goku says, with a huge smile, "This is west city!"  
"Or is it east city?" he adds "Maybe it's north city. No, Maybe South City....I don't remember for sure, But it's one of those! Where are you from?" he asks, almost in one breath.  
Sango slaps her head, Rei does something similar, and Minako busts out laughing. Usagi tilts her head.  
"What's wrong guys?" she asks.  
"We don't know how we got here. We were *teliported* here from a different time period some way" Kagome explains, "Can you tell us a place where we can stay til we find out how we got here?"  
"Sure! You can stay at Capsule Corps with us!" Goku says.  
"Capsule Corps?" They all ask at the same time.  
"Gee, You must really not be from around here" he wonders, "Oh well. Come with me!"  
Sango mutters under her breath, "I could have sword we had already told him we were teliported here from a different time...."  
"Alright, Let's go! Just don't freak out! One of my friends sort of resembles a green bean!"  
"Green.......bean?" Inuyasha blinks. (He can't be serious, This guy's almost as stupid as that Houjo kid from Kagome's time)  
"Come on!" Goku says, and they all begin on their way to Capsule Corps, Mamoru dragging behind, a blank expression on his face. (I dunno what's going on or where I am, but......who cares?) he wondered, before lifting his head high, a stupid smile plastered on his face.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notes: Well? What does everyone think? I mean, I'm meaning for it to come out this stupid. And, It's worse written then my other fic, All on purpose. Well, Anyone who has a suggestion, E-mail me or review! :) 


End file.
